


Acquiescence

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rs_small_gifts 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't go," Sirius whispers into the crook of Remus' neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus round of the 2009 R/S Small Gifts Exchange.

Sirius is already awake when Remus begins to stir beside him. He can feel Remus' movements as he elongates his arms and legs in an expansive stretch; as the yawn escapes his lips and his weary eyes adjust to the morning light. Without a word, Sirius drapes an arm over Remus' chest, pulling him close.

"Don't go," he whispers into the crook of Remus' neck. His is breath hot and his lips dry, each caresses the pale skin stretched taut over Remus' muscles and bones; holding the pieces of him together in this softest of enclosures, and that which Sirius enfolds in his long, lean arms.

"I have to," Remus replies, "I've got work."

Sirius moans disapprovingly, his protestations still cloaked in the petulance of his childhood.

"Padfoot," Remus soothes as he places his own hand over Sirius.' "I have to."

"Just – just a few more minutes, Moony."

"Sirius –"

"Please." With a mournful sigh, Sirius nestles against Remus' neck. His lips lying flush against that part of Remus, he mouths inaudible words. In the momentary flicker of Sirius' tongue over skin, Remus ascertains the unmistakable shape of an "L" written in faint saliva and he knows that Sirius' words need not be audible – need not be shared with the naked light of a new day, harsh and meagre – for him to understand that which he speaks, and feels.

"Alright," Remus concedes quietly, as the tension in his muscles and the energy coursing through his veins gives way to quiet contentment and he melts, slack and sighing, against Sirius; into him: "Just a few more minutes."


End file.
